The Broken
by DestinyRide
Summary: The school is after Max. No Esme. Carlisle tries to help Max. I am TERRIBLE at summaries. (:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max P.O.V

Running as fast as I possibly could, the cold wind nipping at my cheeks. Hearing twigs break as I stepped on them violently. Dodging large trees, ducking under  
low hanging branches. I was trying to escape from Ari and his pack of erasers. Trudging through an icy puddle, I spotted a house in the distance. I was running full speed, if I slowed down now he would catch me. I continued to sprint bracing myself.  
I smashed through a fairly large window. Glass shattered around me, leaving me with blood dripping from my arms, legs, wings, and face.

I took a quick glance behind me, seeing Ari peel through the broken window. As I turned my head back to view what was in front of me, I hit a wall rather hard.  
I was done. That was it. I turned around putting my arms up to protect my face from what I knew was coming next. Instead, Ari stood there staring at the seven people standing before us. Slowly lowering my arms, I looked back and forth to the seven  
people and Ari. Ari wanted blood he didn't care whose it was.

Suddenly I felt arms holding me against the wall, soon I felt their sharp teeth dig into my neck. I screamed out in pain. It was more than that. I felt the blood  
pulsing in my neck. It was burning. "Get Jasper!" I heard a voice yell. I felt this demon being ripped off of me. I looked around, my eyesight was hazy. I blinked a couple of times before I decided to make a run for it.

I darted out the shattered window passing Ari who stood there in awe. It was raining now. Stomping through the cold mud, I had made it to the edge of the forest  
that sat behind the house. A man appeared in front of me. I began to back away slowly. "I'm sorry," said the man. He grabbed me in a tight hold. It didn't feel violent this time. He dug his fangs into the wound that was inflicted by his friend Then  
began to suck at my neck. I whimpered as he sucked the burning sensation away. My eyes fluttered closed, everything went black.

XXX

Rubbing sleep from my eyes I noticed I was in a bed. My eyes adjusted to the little light that came from the hall. My neck was sore along with the rest of my body.  
I noticed the bag of fluid hanging on a rack connected to a small tube running down into my arm. My heart began to race. Quickly I yanked the horrid memory from my arm.

Suddenly a man stood over me. "You're okay." Said the man. I quickly jumped out of bed and pressed myself against the wall. "Do you remember anything?" He questioned.  
His voice was gentle. I nodded my head in response. "What are you?" I scoffed at him. My question caught him off guard. "I'm a vampire." He looked at my face for a reaction. I stood there like a deer in headlights. "Please, let me explain." He said  
as he took a step towards me. I couldn't push myself against this wall any further.

Leaping over the bed and into the hall, I ran down the stairs that I had spotted and out the front door that happened to be at the bottom. Taking a running start  
and unfurling my wings, I was soon in the cold night air. Looking down I saw the vampires in the door way watching me fly away. I needed to find Angel.

... 4 Hours Earlier ...

"Max, can we go pick some flowers?" Angel grabbed my hand. I smiled at her. "Sure sweetie. Let's finish unpacking first." I replied. Her and I just settled in  
a small old abandoned cabin in the woods. It smelled of mold and had fungus growing on the walls. It's better than the cold outside. Winter was beginning so sleeping in trees wouldn't do any longer.

The cabin had a small kitchen connected to the living room. One bedroom, and one bathroom. I raided through the dusty cabinets in hopes of finding some old canned  
food. Unfortunately I had no luck. I flipped a light switch repeatedly. No power. Angel was unpacking her teddy bear, Celeste. We didn't have much.

"Alright Angel, we can go look for some flowers, though I don't know if we'll find any in this cold weather." I said. She ran over to me with Celeste in her arms.  
"We're ready!" She grinned. We walked down the two creaky stairs of the cabin closing the door behind us. I stuck my hands in my pockets to escape the cool air.

Trees surrounded us from all directions. No way to do a quick up and away with all the tree branches above us. One downside to our new location. On the bright  
side it was very secluded so we didn't have to hide our wings. "Max look!" Angel pointed at a single yellow dandelion. It's not the prettiest flower, but at least it was something.

Angel ran to the small plant and plucked it from the ground. "This can make our new home just a little nicer!" she said as she ran back hugging me. I hugged her  
back. "Do you hear that?" I questioned. I looked around skimming through tree trunks. As I scoped the area I finally spotted a group of blood thirsty erasers. There were too many of them to fight.

"Angel run!" I said pushing her in front of me. We continued to scrape through trees and shrub. They were gaining on us. I tripped over a small branch stumbling  
to the ground. Angel stopped and looked at me. "Keep going meet up at the cabin when we lose these guys!" I said quickly. She kept running. I finally untangled my foot from the branch and stood up. 10 erasers stood in front of me. I quickly darted  
in the opposite direction.

... Present Time ...

Carlisle P.O.V

I had finally gotten my whole family together for a dinner party. I was disappointed that we had to cut it short. They finally calmed Jasper down after he nearly  
killed that girl. He felt terrible as did the rest of us. Then again it's not everyday people shatter through your windows.

"I wanted to apologize to her." said Jasper. "I know, she'll be okay." I tried to comfort him. He's still new to being what we like to call a vegetarian vampire.  
We only drink animals blood. Though her blood did smell like animal blood, yet tasted like human blood. "So what do you think she is?" Questioned Emmit. "I really don't know I've never seen anything like her." I said.

Bella's phone buzzed. She answered. "Hey Jacob," she stated. I trailed off to go measure for a new window. I opened a drawer in the kitchen and pulled a measuring  
tape out. It was a pretty decently sized window to have to replace. I shrugged off my anger. Accidents happen and that girl was in trouble.

Moments later I heard Bella whimpering. I darted back to the living room. Edward had an angry look on his face. "What happened?" I questioned as calmly as I could.  
"They took Renesmee!" Rose shouted. "They? They who?" I asked. "According to what Jacob had described, there were about 100 wolf like beings just like the one that was chasing that winged girl." Emmit said. Everybody had worry, anger, and sadness  
on their faces.

"Okay, the sent is still fresh from the one that was here earlier, let's follow it and maybe it will lead us to where they took her," I said slowly. "Well let's  
go!" Alice shouted. Everybody stuck their noses in the air and inhaled. We all nodded, then began our search for Renesmee.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max P.O.V

I was in the air on my way back to the abandoned cabin. I'm coming Angel. My neck was sore it hurt when ever I'd move it. "Stupid vampires." I muttered under my  
breath. Finally I spotted our new home through the darkness. I carefully landed on the soggy cold leaves.

I opened the front door slowly. "Angel?" I called. I got no reply. "Angel?" I called again, maybe she was asleep. I searched the house. She was nowhere to be found.  
I clenched my jaw. Sighing, I grabbed a flashlight from our bag. Then headed my way back to where we were picking flowers.

I trudged through the dark forest stepping on twigs and fallen leaves, flashing the flashlight around looking for any sign of Angel. I frowned as I got closer  
to the spot that we had found the single dandelion. I found nothing. Continuing to walk, I had finally found something. I found Celeste on the cold damp ground. Kneeling down, I picked up the stuffed bear holding it close to me.

I heard crashing twigs from the distance. Quickly I turned my flashlight off and hid behind a tree. The sound got closer. I peaked out from behind the tree. I  
saw the 7 vampires, they all had flashlights. How could this night get any worse? "The trail ends here! It's a dead end! How are we going to find her!" A man yelled. He then proceeded to punch the tree I was standing behind. I heard a crunch as the  
tree started toppling over. I fell to my ass, then quickly scooted back as the tree pummeled to the ground.

Everybody focused their light on me. I slowly stood up. "Where did they take her!?" The same angry vampire shouted at me. I back away hesitantly. "Edward!" A man  
grabbed his arm and pulled him back. I knew I couldn't out run them, and they were way stronger than me. A woman stepped forward. "Please, they took our daughter. That monster that was after you." She had a look of sadness all over her face.

"They probably took her to the school," I said lowly. "The school?" One of them questioned. "It's not a good place," I said. "Can you help us find her?" The woman  
asked frantically. I took a deep breath. They were obviously clueless about the school. "Please!" She whimpered. I nodded my head slowly feeling the pain in my neck. "Thank you!" She looked relieved.

"I'm Bella, and this is my family. Edward, Rose, Emmit, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle." she introduced everyone. "I'm Max." I said. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
Edward apologized. Jasper cleared his throat. "I'm uh, sorry for biting you earlier." He looked embarrassed. "It's fine," was all I said.

"So where is the school?" Asked Emmit. "It's in the middle of nowhere. I can take you there." I replied. We began walking towards the school. About 5 minuets later  
we had all decided walking was too slow so I flew as fast as I could and they followed on the ground.

About 2 hours later we arrived near the school. I slowed down my flying. It was still dark. I hovered closer to the ground. "We should walk from here," I stated  
as I landed on the ground. I was ahead of everyone else. One of them came to walk next to me. It was Carlisle.

I still held Celeste in my hand. "They took someone from you as well didn't they?" He whispered to me. I glanced at him silently. I held the bear tight. I stopped  
walking. "There." I said as I pointed out the dreadful place. I then put Celeste into my backpack. Taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out I hid my backpack under some leaves.

"What if those wolf things are there?" Emmit asked. "They are called erasers and they will be. Kill them." I said harshly. Everyone was silent. We crept towards  
the school slowly. The vampires busted down the back door. "Alright, down the hall turn left, then third door on the right." I whispered. This place was all too familiar.

Once we arrived at the two ton metal door, I saw Angel unconscious in a very small dog crate. "There's no way to get through without making any noise." Jasper  
said. I nodded. They knocked down the door. Alarms pounded. I could hear the erasers coming. "Renesme!" Bella shrieked. I ran to Angels crate that was right beside Renesmee's. Edward tore through both of the metal cages.

"Max, I'm afraid you're too late." Said Jeb standing in the doorway. I turned back to Angel. I pulled her through the hole Edward had made. "Angel?" I gently shook  
her. Bella and Edward darted out of here with their daughter, Rose followed. "Angel!" I shook her a little more violently this time. Jeb had a huge smirk on his face. "We have to get out of here." said Emmit. Alice and Jasper agreed. "Max we need  
to go," Carlisle whispered to me. He had a devastated look on his face.

"So go!" I told them. I looked back at the doorway where Jeb had stood. He was no longer there. Come to think of it, no one was here. Suddenly the room exploded.  
Everything went flying. I landed 100 feet away from the school. Coughing and pulling myself off the ground I looked at the school. It was burning to ashes. Angel was dead? No. It couldn't be, but I held her lifeless corpse in my arms.

I had two great big cuts from my upper thy down to below my knee. I slowly limped to where my backpack was hidden. Finally I made it. I grabbed Celeste and hugged  
her. Putting my back against a tree, I slid down into the fetal position sobbing my eyes out. Angel was really dead. She was gone, but for what? All her and I wanted to do was live a normal life. She didn't deserve this. What could I do now? What  
was the point? I was lost. Nothing left to live for, no one left to live for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max P.O.V

Sniffling, I took my warm hoodie off and tied it around my leg. The cold air brushed my arms giving me goosebumps. Clinging onto the tree I pulled myself up. The  
school was burning to ashes. The smoke was thick. I swallowed hard and began to slowly limp towards the direction that I came. It became harder to walk the further I got. I looked down at my leg. My hoodie stained in blood. I sighed as I tried to  
tie it tighter.

"Max!" I looked behind me. It took me a second to see through the smoke. It was Carlisle. "You're bleeding, let me see." He came closer. "I'm fine." I stated as  
I backed away. He frowned. "Please, let me help." He begged. "Can you just...toss me into the air?" I asked. He looked to my bleeding leg. "I'm a doctor." He stated. "Look if you're not going to do what I asked, then you can just go!" I spat. He pressed  
his lips together, then came closer. He carefully picked me up, then jumped into the air about fifty feet up, letting go of me. I unfurled my wings flapping against the cool air. He was now back down on the ground.

I flew as fast as I could back to the abandoned cabin. Finally after hours of flying I had made it back. The sun was beginning to rise. I slowly landed in front  
of the cabin wincing as I put pressure on my leg. I quickly sat on the stairs. I unwrapped my leg tossing the hoodie to the damp ground. My leg was now swollen, throbbing with pain. I carefully and slowly began to scoot up the stairs. I cried out  
in pain. Fuck it. I was exhausted. I laid my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

"Max.." I heard a familiar voice. I peeked my head up to see Carlisle kneeling in front of me. "What do you want from me?" I whimpered. "I just want to help you."  
He said with his calming voice. I sighed. Swallowing my pride. He held out his hands. I hesitantly grabbed them. Wobbling on one leg I began to hop up one stair. He quickly grabbed me and picked me up. Entering the cabin, I noticed everything had  
been rummaged through. I mean the place was a shit hole before, but now it was trashed. I sighed.

"Is this where you live?" Carlisle questioned. "It wasn't that bad before." I said a little embarrassed. "We can go to my place." He suggested. I was silent for  
a second. "Can you just patch me up here?" I asked quietly. He looked down at my face. I looked away. This was awkward enough. I knew this was a bad injury. "Just put me down in the bedroom, really I'm fine." My voice started to crack at  
the end of that sentence. I put my brave face on. I just wanted to be alone.

He walked into the empty bedroom. There was paper and junk all over the floor. "Max please I have a spare room. I don't have to proper tools to fix your leg  
here." He said softly. I shifted uncomfortably in his arms. "Put me down here, I'll be fine." I said lowly. He reluctantly put me down so my back was against the wall. My eyes felt heavy. I was exhausted. "Look, I appreciate that  
you're trying to help me, but they are probably still after me. Just go. No one else needs to get hurt. I'm tired I just need to sleep this off." I said as I shifted to get a bit more comfortable. " I am not leaving you here with those things  
after you. You're not fine. I'm going to make a call my family can bring some supplies." Carlisle said. He walked into the hall.

I sighed. I didn't want anyone else to see me like this I looked helpless and pathetic. I took some deep breaths. I could vaguely hear him talking on the phone.  
I yawned wincing at the pain in my neck where I was bit. Crossing my arms and leaning my head against the wall, I finally found an uncomfortable sleep.

Carlisle P.O.V

Max was stubborn. I didn't want to force my help but she was in bad shape. She would lose her leg if I didn't do anything. I called Edward and explained what was  
going on. I asked him to bring me my medical bag. I went back into the bedroom to check on her. She was asleep. My eyes saddened. Edward arrived with my bag. I motioned for him to be quiet. I pulled out a syringe and examined it carefully flicking  
out any bubbles. As gently as I could I stuck Max with it. That would keep her asleep so I could get her back to my house and fix her up properly. I carefully scooped her up in my arms and headed back to my house.

I really felt for this girl. She had nothing and just lost the one person she had. I can't imagine the things she's gone through.

Once I got home I set her up in one of my spare bedrooms. Her leg was broken in two spots with some deep lacerations. It took me a couple of hours to clean the  
open wounds, set the bones back in place, and stitch her up. Then I checked her neck wound, and put some new dressing and bandages on it. Finally I wrapped up her leg in a tight cast and started her on some fluids.

My family and I were all sitting in the living room. "Is she going to be okay?" Renesme asked. "Yes sweetie, she just needs some rest." I replied.  
"If it wasn't for her we would have never found you." Bella said hugging Renesme. "Angel was really nice, she said that Max would come for us and everything was going to be okay." Renesme started to cry. Everyone had sad looks  
on their faces. "Well it's been a long couple of days, why don't you guys head home. I don't want to stress Max out with too many people around. I'll keep you all updated." I said. Everyone said their goodbyes and left.

Max P.O.V

I rubbed my eyes. Where am I? I felt really groggy. I assumed I got captured by Jeb or something. Blinking a couple of Times my eyes adjusted to the dark room.  
My leg was throbbing and my neck was sore. I slowly yanked the covers off my legs. Then I noticed the IV in my arm. I quickly yanked it out and sat up. Seconds later the light flicked on. I blinked a couple of times. "Carlisle?" I relaxed  
a little. "How are you feeling?" He came and stood next to me. "Like I got hit by a bus." I mumbled. "Where am I?" I questioned. "My house." He replied.

"You shouldn't have brought me here they'll find me." I sighed. I don't even care if they found me. I didn't want anything to happen to Carlisle. He  
was nice. "It'll be okay." He soothed. I noticed Celeste sitting on the dresser in front of the bed. He noticed me looking at the old ratty bear. He handed it to me. "I want to go home." I whispered. He frowned. "Please stay  
for awhile. At least until you're healed." He begged. Little did he know I was talking about the house on the mountain when everyone was together and alive. I laid back hugging the bear. "How about I go and whip you up something to eat?  
You must be starving." He gave a half smile. I nodded.


End file.
